dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Troops
Train and house your troops and weaponry in the''' Garrison'''. Higher level Garrisons can accommodate stronger, better troops. More Garrisons increase training speed and queuing. You will need to build a '''muster point '''in the city if you want to send your troops out to conquer wildernesses and attack other cities and anthropus camps. Upgrade the muster point to send out more troops at a time. Troop Breakdown: *TROOPS SPEED PRODUCTION DEPENDS OF GARRISON LVL AND NUMBER # Troop training speed calculation formula < 3 excel format. 4 level 9 garrison(sum 36 levels).Building 1000 LBM(basetime 343 seconds). =sum(1000*343)/(4+((36-4)/10))= 47638.88 sec. to train # of troops = T basetime = B # of garrison = G # of levels = L (T * B) / (G + ((L - G) / 10)) = Total seconds to train Troops # Dragon speed calculation formula(excel format). 4 level 9 garrison(sum 36 levels).Level 5 Rookery. building 1000 SSD(basetime 498 seconds) =sum(1000*498)/((1+5/100)*(4+((36-4)/10))) = 65873.01 seconds # of troops = T basetime = B # of garrison = G # of levels = L level of Rookery = R (ONLY for the City, For the Outposts, the training time of dragons is calculated with Level of Rookery = 0! ) (T * B) / ((1 + (R/100)) * (G + ((L - G) / 10))) = Total seconds to train Dragons Translations Images of Troops: Porter The Porter's role is to carry heavy loads for the troops. Often they are indentured servants seeking refuge from the wilderness. Some may have cross-bred with the Anthropus. You gain 1 pp in training per porter Conscript All citizens of the City are drafted for a tour of duty in the Army. These Conscript forces are not well trained, and no match for career troops, but they serve bravely and with honor. makeing k will make ur power go up alot so make alot of cons if u want power up fast 2 power per conscri[ Spy The Spies are an unassuming lot whose psychic abilities help them travel unnoticed and gather intelligence on the enemy telepathically. They move swiftly, like ghosts in the wind. *spies have high speed, speed its not only for move, but also for battle. i sent an attack with 6k lbm and 50 spies and 50 mino. my minotaurs died and spies didnt. thats the proofs thay can be useful in attacks too. Halberdsmen The most agile of the warriors, Halberdsmen wield the halberd with grace and precision. They are stealthy and swift attackers. Minotaur Minotaurs make an effective sword-wielding infantry. The result of the Ancient Ones' more audacious Life Threads experiments, Minotaurs are intelligent but vicious, and difficult to control. You gain 3 pp in training per Minotaur Longbowmen The Longbowmen are effective long-range fighters. Trained in the latest techniques and equipment from an early age, their range and accuracy improves with new advances in ballistics and calibration. You gain 4 pp in training per Longbowman Swift Strike Dragons The smallest of the dragon breeds, the Swift Strike is by far the fastest. Their short fire forces them to come in low for the attack, but a well-trained squadron surprises silently from behind. You gain 5 pp in training per SSD Battle Dragons Armored Battle Dragons are the leviathans of the aerial attack. Second only to the Great Dragons in size, their tremendous attack power more than makes up for their lumbering flight. You gain 7 pp in training per BD Armored Transport Armored Transport vehicles safely carry heavy payloads of supplies or plunder, high above frenzied battles. You gain 6 pp in training per AT Giants These gargantuan peoples are the product of the Ancient Ones' experiments. Giants are peaceful and kind by nature, but will gladly tear apart the enemy in return for the shelter of a friendly city. You gain 9 pp in training per Giant Fire Mirrors This rolling death machine focuses the sun's power with blue energy, beaming a searing heat ray over long distances. It panics the enemy as they watch their defenses burst into flames. you gain 10 pp Great Dragon (Lvl 10 Full Armor) An overbearing Dragon, which excels in every category EXCEPT Load. It is GREAT for attacking high level camps or wildernesses due to its superb survivability. Very impressive.beliti Fangtooth This monstrous being requires a LOT of resources, and a special need called the Fangtooth Respirators. You cannot train a SINGLE fangtooth unless you have a Fangtooth Respirator. FTRs are found in high level (level 7 and above) lakes and camps in quantities of 100, 500 and 1,000. Powerful, they are, and able to compete with giants. Needs a level 10 Outpost Training camp. You gain 10 pp per FT Category:troops Category:Great Dragon